


Bruce's Vision

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Domestic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Bruce WeekSince we never got to see it in the movie here is what Wanda showed Bruce to get him to turn into Hulk in Age of Ultron





	Bruce's Vision

 

                It was never supposed to be a code green, and it definitely wasn’t supposed to get this bad. They had left Bruce at the quinjet to wait for the team to return and make sure nothing happened. They had neglected to give him with any weapons so when the witch appeared he couldn’t defend himself. He tried to fight her hand to hand but got overpowered. She put waved her palm near his head and then he was gone.

                 He woke up and recognized his surroundings. It was a place he despised being, a moment he hated remembering. He was sitting in his mom’s old car, in the driveway of their house. He knew what day it was, and he knew what was about to happen. It was his birthday.

 

                He could see them from here, Brian Banner in the doorway, his mom on the porch. They were arguing, and it was getting intense. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, to look away, to wake up from this terrible nightmare, a moment he relieved so many times. But, he couldn’t, he watched helplessly as Brian hit his mom, harder than he ever had before. Tears streamed down his face as he watched her struck the pavement below, her head cracking open. And then, he was somewhere else. 

                He woke up tied to a table, panic flooding his body. White lights were beaming down on him as scientist poked and prodded at him. He knew their goal, but he would do everything in his power to keep them from achieving it. He didn’t have to look out of the room to know who was behind this. There was only one person who would do something this cruel. General Thaddeus Ross. As he thought that name, his resolve broke, and Hulk took over. 

 

                He was angrier than he had ever been, but Bruce knew it wasn’t pure anger, there was fear mixed in. He didn’t see much through Hulk’s eyes, and he knew he wouldn’t remember that much when he woke up, not right away at least.  Something caught his eye, the blue sky, were they outside? And then he looked at something that terrified him. No, this can’t be, Civilians.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
